


It’s Been Sweet

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [14]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, jason loves his dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Jason's staying over at Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment and while he's a little grossed out by the constant PDA, he's happy his dads are getting along





	It’s Been Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 (Jason's staying over at Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment and while he's a little grossed out by the constant PDA, he's happy his dads are getting along) as suggest by Underapurplesky and everythingelsesucks

“Hey Jason, turn that down a little.” Marvin barked from the kitchen. Jason groaned and got up from the sofa to turn down the blaring television. Marvin finished washing the last dish and went to meet Jason in the living room. 

 

“Morning.” Whizzer said, walking down the hallway, wearing baggy sweats and hair that stuck up in all directions.

 

“Cute.” Marvin teased.

 

“Fuck off.” Whizzer hissed.

 

“Language!” Marvin shouted. Jason just rolled his eyes and continued staring mindlessly at the tv.

 

Whizzer curled up by Marvin and rested his head on his shoulder. Marvin put an arm around his lover’s shoulder and rubbed his arm softly. “What’s on, Jace?

 

“Facts of life,” Jason said flatly. “It’s the only thing that’s on.”

 

“Well thanks Jason,” Whizzer said jokingly. “I’m going to have this theme song stuck in my head for the next 2 years.” Marvin caught Jason smile. The first sign of emotion he’d shown that morning. “Hey Marv,” He cooed. “Are we going to eat this morning or just fend for ourselves?” Marvin smiled weakly.

 

“I thought yo-“

 

“Marvin, we talked about this.” Whizzer scolded. “It’s your turn to cook, I’m not your housewife.” Marvin bit his cheek and nodded. 

 

“How about IHOP?” He suggested sheepishly.

 

“Marv-“

 

“IHOP!” Jason said excitedly and turned around to face the two men. 

 

Whizzer gave Marvin a look that could only be described as ‘ _ you sneaky son of a bitch.’   _ “I guess we’re going to IHOP.” He said bitterly. “I’ll go get ready.” 

 

———

 

“What did he mean?” Jason asked once Whizzer was out of ear-shot. “About being a housewife?” He explained, responding to the confused expression on Marvin’s face.

 

“Oh,” Marvin sighed. “We’re just trying to be better than last time.” He stated simply, knowing Jason would understand. 

 

Jason nodded. “Good.” He turned back to the TV. 

 

Marvin through on a pair of khakis and a hoodie and waited another half hour before Whizzer was finally ready. He finally emerged wearing tight jeans and an equally tight pink polo. “Ready to go?” He asked casually.

 

“Have been for a while.” Marvin said, pretending to be more annoyed than he actually was. 

 

“Well some of us actually put effort into our appearance.” He tisked and walked up to Marvin. 

 

“I can’t say it doesn’t show.” Marvin said with a smirk, placed his hands on Whizzer’s hips and pulled him into a kiss. They stopped when they heard Jason make a fake gagging sound. “Sorry, Jace.” He said timidly.

 

“Come on,” Whizzer interjected. “Let’s head out.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
